Starting the Piranhaconda hunt/Eagles and Pterosaurs set loose
Here is how the hunt for the Piranhaconda begins in Genesis World. Meanwhile, Radcliffe had to initiate code red. Radcliffe: It appears that desperate times calls of desperate measures. Liliana. Take over. Liliana: Yes, Sir. Microscope: Initiating Code Red! Radcliffe: (has the helmet on) Radcliffe and the three peagsi are on the hunt for the Piranhaconda. Meanwhile, Yuna and her friends entered the aviary. Princess Yuna: We better make sure none of the animals are harmed. Snowdrop: Guys, I think I hear a slithering. Then, the Pirahnaconda is coming in. Princess Yuna: Hide. Pirahnaconda: (smells with it's tongue) The foals hide behind the bushes. Piranhaconda: (begins it's hunt) Snowdrop: Is it gone yet? The Piranhaconda begins to strike at one of the Pterodactyls. Nyx: Hey! You! Then, the Piranhaconda appears! Princess Yuna: Let's get out of here. The foals got out of the aviary just in time when they found Spitfire, Soarin, Rainbow Dash, Lightning Storm, Midnight Storm, Thunderlane, Scootaloo and Rumble. Then, the Pirahnaconda begins to hunt. Hurricane Cloud: Mom! Dad! Aunt Rainbow! Uncle Lightning! Aunt Midnight! Down here! Spitfire: That sounded like Hurricane Cloud! Lightning Storm: I think you're right, Spitfire. Thunder Spectrum: Mom! Dad! Uncle Soarin! Aunt Spitfire! Aunt Midnight! Over here! Rainbow Dash: Hang on! Meanwhile, Radcliffe was on the helicopter. Pegasus: I don't see it! Radcliffe: Look alive boys! Pegasus: There he is! Radcliffe: Fire! The helicopter shoots at the Piranhaconda. Piranhaconda: (attacking the helicopter) One Pegasus accidentally shot one of the Pteranodons. The Three Pteranodons flew and attacking them. Radcliffe: Look Out! The three Pterodons start attacking as the helicopter goes out of control. Radcliffe: Whoa! On three! One, two, three! Jump! Radcliffe and the three Pegasi jumped just in time! The helicopter hits the top of the aviary! All the Pterodactyls, Dimorphodons, Pteranodons, Quetzalcoatlus and Haast's Eagles made their escape. Meanwhile, Alexis, Jim, Larry and Ellie are getting close to Genesis World. Alexis: We made it! Jim: And Yuna and the others are waiting for us! Larry: I sure look forward to this. Ellie: (looked at the mirror and she sees the Haast's Eagles and Pterosaurs on the move) We have to move fast! Alexis: Dad! Hurry! Larry: I'm hurrying! At the gate to Genesis World, two ponies guards heard the jeep' horn. Alexis: Open the gate! Jim: We need to get back with our friends! Ellie: My cousin is expecting us! Pony #1: Alright. Pony #2: Right this way. the two ponies opened the gate. At Genesis World SSCP, Yuna and her friends returned to the main street. Princess Yuna: Come on! The Pterodactyls, Pteranodons, Dimorphodons, Quetzalcoatlus and Haast's Eagles are spreading out like crazy. Armor Bride: This is a disaster! Everyone and everypony ran for their lives. Princess Skyla: We gotta do something. Unknown to the foals, Dawn was in her camouflage keeping her eye out. Dawn: (growls) Back at the Main Street. Alexis: Yuna! Guys! Jim: We brought our parents to help! Princess Yuna: I've gotta get the eagles and pterosaurs into their pen. Snowdrop: Be careful, Yuna! Dusty Crophopper: Don't worry, Snowdorp. We saw how great she is with the animals back there. So, Yuna started use her magic to glow her horn and luring the Pterodactyls, Pteranodons, Dimorphodons, Quetzalcoatlus and Haast's Eagles. Princess Twila: All right, Yuna! Princess Lilly Sparkle Rose: Way to go! Ellie: (on the phone) Come in, Mic. Do you read me? Princess Yuna is luring the Pterosaurs and Eagles on land. Microscope: (on the phone) Loud and clear, Ellie. We're on our way to cage them. Princess Yuna: That's it. Steady. Ishani: Well done, Yuna! Fillmore: You're looking at an alicorn with animal training abilities, Man. Sarge: Tree Hugger. Princess Yuna: Done and done. Category:Princess Yuna and Friends' Amazing Escapades Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225